Diary Of A Demigod
by LesterPapadopalousFTW
Summary: Follow Demigod Jordan as he becomes Familiar with his new life at Camp Half-Blood. Jordan Won't be going on any quests as this Fanfic is meant to be about everyday life in Camp Half-Blood. This is my First Ever Fanfiction so it won't be a masterpiece. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

' **Sup Demigods! This is my first ever Fanfiction, so it's going to be rubbish. Please don't hate, But I would appreciate help for making it even better! Also, please review. See If we could get 5 please!**

 **Oh, and since I'm meant to have one, DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan has refused my bid for ownership of all things Demigod-y, so they still belong to him.**

 **Well, that's everything I have to say, so let's get the story started!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and Jordan's new life**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**

11th August 2018

OH MY GOD…s? I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW CRAZY MY LIFE JUST GOT. Well, probably best to start at the beginning. I was at high school, the lessons were boring (nothing different there) and I was anticipating lunch. Not because of lunch, but I wanted to hit the soccer field _real_ bad. People always say I'm really competitive, but to me, I just want to win (and I usually do.)

The clock dragged itself on to 12:30, and the bell rang. That's the sound of me getting pumped up!Like usual, I was the first to the soccer field, and before long there were other people there. I heard them arguing about who got to be on my team, but I've never been able to listen to conversation for more than 2 seconds (that's ADHD for you) People really like being on my team. According to my buddy Danny, one guy even paid a QUARTER to be on my team. You can tell something's big when the money comes out.

We were halfway through the game when stuff got mad. One of the new kids, Troy, came up to me. "I can smell you, Half-Blood," he growled. By then he had leaned so close to me I could see up his very snotty nostrils, and that's an understatement. That was the moment I saw he only had one eye. Not like, he had an eyepatch over one like a pirate, but he literally had ONE EYE, in the middle of his forehead. To add to this, Danny took the liberty of screaming "Cyclops!" in my ear, which kicked off a flashback. That was probably the worst time to have one, but it was informative. I was in my classroom, listening to Mr Hammond drone on about Greek myths. "Cyclopes were large, humanoid creatures that had only one eye." Gee thanks Hamface, really needed that flashback, which got ended by a massive shock surging through my body, the Cyclops had punched me. Really hard! I was sprawled on the ground, searing pain in my everything. Troy-clops was about to stomp my face in. But before he could, Danny marched in front of him and took some Panpipes out. I didn't think a quick solo performance would help but he did just that. He played something the resembled the 'Titanic' theme tune (remember that meme? No more needs to be said) and some shrubs started growing out of the pitch. The weird thing was that they were curling around Troy-clops, ensnaring his legs. "And now, for the finale, I defeat a monster!" I heard him cry triumphantly, as he whipped out a swiss army knife. He flipped out the most dangerous-looking blade and instantly it grew into a short sword. He plunged it into Troy-clops' eye and golden blood poured out of it. Ichor, did Hamface call it? I thought a one-eyed dead body in the middle of the soccer field might attract some attention, but I was wrong. Troy-clops just crumbled to dust! This must have been too much madness for my already crazy brain to handle, because I fainted.

By the time I woke up, It was morning the next day. I was lying in a bed, my joints aching.I still don't know where I am, but the people seem OK. They've got my bag so I can still write my journal though. Signing off now.

Jordan

 **So what do you think? My first ever Fanfiction. BTW he's in Camp Half-Blood! Also, sorry if I got some of the American stuff wrong, I'm actually British so there you go. I will probably use British words for stuff from now on so I have made:**

 **Proper English**

\- American word here

English word here -

 _ **A guide for americans**_

 **Biscuit=Cookie**

 **Scone=Biscuit**

 **Crisps=Chips**

 **Chips=Fries**

 **Football=Soccer**

 **American Football=Football**

 **Jam=Jelly**

 **Jelly=Jello**

 **Maths=Math**

 **Please let me know if I missed any.**

 **Yours In demigodishness and all that**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Jordan's got a surprise in the chapter after this… It's a secret! Anyways, let's get going on this thing! Oh, and this is set after the hidden oracle and somewhere in the dark prophecy. (ToA)**

 **Yours in Demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW**

12th August 2018

Ok, so I know where I am now. This may take a little explaining, but I am in a place called Camp Half-Blood. All the people here are demigods, you know, half-dude-half-god peeps. There are also creatures from Greek mythology, too. Mr Hamface would love this place. They've been saying I must be a demigod too, because if I was mortal I wouldn't be able to enter nor see Camp Half-Blood. They don't know which goddess is my mom, who I never knew. They know my dad isn't a god because gods hardly ever talk to their kids because of busy-running-the-universe stuff. But I should probably go back to where I was last time I wrote. Turned out that place was called 'The big house' because it is, well, a big house. Once I had come to my senses, the activities director, Chiron I think, (I'm bad with names) Told me where the heck I was. When he told me I was a demigod, I thought he was lying but apparently everyone does when they first get told it. Chiron got Danny to show me around the place, (Yup he was here too, with goat legs. It just gets weirder and weirder!) He said he and some other satyrs work for Camp Half-Blood by looking for demigods in middle schools and High schools. Now that he's done the tour I kinda know what the place has. There are 24 cabins, one for each Greek god/goddess, with shrines and fountains in the middle of a big circle that the cabins make. There's an armoury where I'll get a weapon tomorrow and a pavilion where we have dinner.

There's also a campfire circle and according to Danny, the colour of the circle reflects the mood of the people around it, a climbing wall that shakes and drops lava and rocks at you. But, the coolest thing about Camp Half-Blood is probably the woods, apparently it's full of monsters and you can't go in there at night, creepy, huh? Oh, and there's a sword-fighting arena that sounds AWESOME!

Once Danny had finished, It was already time for dinner, me and loads of other demigods went a huge table, with thousands of empty plates. Everyone sat down, whilst Chiron stood up on his four hooves (did I mention he was a centaur? Told you the place was crazy!) and began a speech. "Before we eat, I have a few things to address. Today, a new demigod is joining us, may I present Jordan Henesse!" At this he beckoned me to stand up, so I did. What met me was a shower of applause. "He has so far been unclaimed, so I trust the Hermes cabin will give him a warm welcome."

"We will!" Called two boys, who I later learned were Connor and Travis Stoll.

"In other news, Capture the flag this fortnight will take place tomorrow." Continued Chiron, and everyone cheered. The speech was over and the eating began! They have magical plates that instantly fill themselves with whatever you want and goblets that do the same. I made friends with some of the Hermes kids and before you knew it, dinner was over. "Everybody must be in their cabins after curfew, as I am not responsible for what the patrol harpies _will_ do to you. Off to your cabins!" Chiron boomed, as demigods walked away. I followed Reese Woodster, one of the friends I made, to the Hermes cabin. The Stolls showed me my bunk and I instantly crashed on it. Despite the madness, I think Camp Half-Blood is a pretty cosy place, everyone seems so welcoming. That's gonna do it for today, so until next time,

Jordan

 **So there you go! That's day 2. Jordan now knows what's going on with his life. Try to find out his godly parent. Clue 1:It's a goddess Clue 2: There's some pointers in chapter 1.**

 **Please review me your answers and tell your views on it!**

 **-Secret sneak peek-**

 **Jordan gets claimed in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This chapter's a big one! I hope you enjoy it. There's going to be a lot of stuff about capture the flag in the future. It's a big deal in Camp Half-blood! Jordan's in for a big surprise, too.**

 **So without further ado let's get going!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW**

13th August 2018

Woop! Best day so far. Today we played capture the flag; this really cool game where you have two teams, and your team's gotta steal the other team's flag, whilst defending your own flag. I've only played it once and I can tell I'll love it! But that's now the day started, so let me tell ya…

First thing this morning, one of the Hephaestus kids took me down to the forge to get yours truly a weapon. The forge is like a garden shed slammed into the back of a medieval kitchen extension. With that out of the way, he took me inside, where most of the Hephaestus kids were hanging out.

Some were tinkering with cogs and gears, others were banging weapons with hammers and others just talking and joking around. All around me were weapons and contraptions piled up wherever you looked, and there were racks more of axles, gears, chains and other machine parts. We went to the back of the forge, and to our surprise, we saw Danny standing there. He explained that he heard I was getting a weapon and he wanted to give me something. What he gave me was a Swiss army knife. "Flip out this blade," he told me, "and watch." He slid out the blade he was pointing to and it instantly became a short sword. I then realised it was the thing he killed that Cyclops with. "Uuh, thanks!" I said, a little awkwardly, taking the sword from him. I weighed it in my hands, then did a few test swings. The short sword felt really well balanced, and it was quite light as well. "This sword's really good!" I added, actually meaning it this time. Suddenly, Jacob (the guy who took me here) cut in. "You seem to have chosen your weapon! Follow me, and my mate Percy will teach you some swordfighting!"

He took me to the arena, where there were already quite a few demigods practicing, but my eyes were focused on the dude in the middle. He must've been about 17 and he had jet black hair and sea-green eyes. He was Percy Jackson, apparently the best guy around. "Oh hey Jake, this the new kid?" was the first thing I heard him say. "Yup," Jacob replied. "He's got himself a weapon now. Short sword, can you do them?"

"Yeah sure. You leave him to me, and he'll be a champ in no time!"

He taught me blocks, thrusts, parries and swipes, but one move I think will come in handy is a move where you stun your opponent with the flat of your blade and then attack in the opportunity it creates. After a long period of training, it was time for the game of Capture the Flag!

My team was made up of the Hermes, Poseidon and Athena cabins. Our lead strategist was called Annabeth (Percy's girlfriend, haha!) and the moment I saw her I knew she meant business. Her tactic was:

To Send two parties to either side of the enemy flag to spread their forces thinly.

Everybody else go straight through the middle and take their flag whilst they're distracted.

The Stolls and another girl went to one side whilst Reese and two Athena kids went to the other.

Percy himself requested that I came with the middle, for reasons I found out later, and at last, with our flag hanging from a tree branch, a conch horn sounded. The game had begun. Our group were hanging tight by the creek, waiting for the side parties to work their magic. Suddenly a group of demigods ran at us to our right side. "Get 'em!" I heard a girl cry, raising a long spear that was crackling with electricity. Percy told me she was Clarisse, the Ares cabin's head counsellor. Wouldn't want to mess with her…

A few moments later our small skirmish was over, and we began advancing on the other team's flag. The problem was, our opponents were coming out to meet us.

We had got a good charge on, so some of the people with spears came up to the front of our unit. By the time we made contact with the other side we sent the first two lines flying! We battled our way through, with Chiron and some tree nymphs, (dryads?), taking away the wounded. Eventually we got to a large rock protruding from the ground, the enemy flag flying. Percy grabbed my shoulders and took me aside. He told me this: "We're going to split, but I want you to climb up Zeus' fist."

"Zoozez what?"

"That big rock there. Get the flag. There's gonna be three guards at the top, but remember what I taught you."

"Gotcha!"

"Go on then!"

So I started climbing, higher and higher, until I came to a flat(er) part of the rock. Just like Percy said, there was the flag… and the three guards. I disarmed the first guard with a flick upwards at his sword's hilt. I hit the second guard off the rock with the pommel of my sword, (I think he landed on Clarisse…), and I did something special with the last guard. Remember that move I told you earlier? I tried that out, and it worked perfectly. I stunned him with the flat of my sword, and then slashed, rendering him out of the action! With ease I pulled out the flag and got ready to jump off the rock. Before I did, though, a powerful feeling came over me, like I could take on the world… and win.

I leapt off the rock, sailing over the other combatants, who watched me in awe. When I landed, a conch horn sounded. Chiron trotted (or however centaurs walk) over to me, and pointed above my head in a 'look' sort of gesture. Instinctively, I looked up. What greeted my eyes was a shining glyph resembling a swish surrounded by a gilded laurel wreath. I had been claimed. "Arise, Jordan Henesse, son of Nike." Announced Chiron.

It's nearly lights-out now so I've got to cut it short: We won!

That's all I can say now,

Jordan

 **So there you have it! Jordan is a son of Nike. Next time we'll see how he gets along with his new cabinmates! Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Hope I get you hyped!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Hope you're hyped for this update! So Jordan's a Nike kid, which means he'll be in the Nike cabin instead of the Hermes cabin. Obviously, he's gonna make friends (and frenemies) with his new cabinmates. So now you know what's going on, let's get down to business!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW**

14th August 2018,

Ok, I have the most normal news for a loooooooong time. I've made some new friends, and there's a new punk to watch out for! I now know who my mum was. (I still find this unbelievable) It's Nike, the goddess of victory. Aiden, one of the other Nike kids, showed me my new cabin. When I got there, the place was like an indoor sports hall, with some bunk beds in the corner as an afterthought. There were treadmills, cycling machines, basketball hoops, you name it. There was one wall filled with medals, trophies and plaques, no doubt each one belonging to our cabin. Oh, and one more thing, most of the stuff was made of gold. I saw one other boy bouncing a golden basketball and two other girls were having a heated American football match on a pitch with golden goals. Nike must be a _serious_ kleptomaniac.

"There you have it!" Aiden said. "Your new home, for the summer." You're free to do what you like, just make sure you don't get pranked!" I thought getting to know my cabinmates would be a good start. I went over to the boy first. I don't think I hit it off with him though. This is how the conversation went: "Uuuh, hi."

"Hello, you the new kid?"

"Yup, and you are?"

"Silas, you're Jordan, right."

"That's me."

"Great, let me see you score then."

He handed me the golden basketball and pointed to the (golden, but I think I'll stop mentioning that now) hoop. Basketball isn't really my thing, so I wasn't surprised when the ball hit the backboard, bounced of the hoop a few times and just rolled off. Silas clearly didn't share my views, though. "Pfft!" He remarked, "You're a child of Nike and you can't even score a basket? Pathetic!" At that point I'd had enough of him. (as I said, new punk to destroy) I swore to myself that some day soon I was gonna thrash him 4-0 in a basketball game, and he wouldn't know what hit him. But for now, I just walked away.

I only hoped I'd get along better with the girls. I approached the American football pitch where the two girls were contesting. One of them came to me and chatted me up. "You had it rough with Silas there."

"Yup."

"Don't worry, he's a bit of a snooty arse sometimes, none of us really like him that much."

That was a relief because I was worried if I had made myself a big enemy for myself.

"Oh phew, thought I had messed up big time then," I replied.

"Come on, you can join our match. Hey, Aiden! Go with Lisa, I'll be with the new kid!"

"Sure thing Ariella."

That American football game was some great fun. We got 3 touchdowns each, and in the last 10 minutes, they were closing in for another shot. I saw Aiden throwing the ball to Lisa, if I could intercept it, the tides could turn. I leapt through the air, reaching out for the ball and sure enough, my hands met hard leather. I sensed an opportunity, and I lunged at it. I sprang off the pitch, did a front flip and threw the ball as hard as I could. It sailed through the goal hitting the back of the cabin with a satisfying THUD. All of the other Nike kids (except Silas) clapped in recognition of my skills.

"Sweet!" Ariella remarked, taking off her helmet. That was the moment I saw how beautiful she was. She had long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes shimmered with the colour of sapphires, and I probably looked a bit stupid admiring her. I think I only managed to say a sort of

"Yuhh, toalleh." Lisa cut in with a "How'd you do that?" which kind of broke the spell.

"Well, I don't know exactly, I just sorta saw an opportunity and went for it."

In the background, we heard a conch horn blow.

"Dinner time, we can discuss tactics later." Ariella cut in.

So we had dinner, chatted amongst each other, and then crashed in our beds.

All I got now,

Jordan

 **Well there you are! We have four other Nike kids, Aiden, Silas, Lisa and Ariella. Also, sorry if I got any of the American football stuff wrong. One last note, now that Jordan's got used to his new life as a demigod, I probably won't update as much, but don't worry, I'll be doing other Fanfics too! I've already got an Idea for 2 more Fanfics so look out for those!**

 **Yours In Demigodishness and secret late updates,**

 **LesterPapadopalousFTW.**


End file.
